harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy (GrB)
Basic info Daisy is the hotel's maid. Stuart and Ethel are not related to her, but they love Daisy as their granddaughter. She is quite clumsy and usually makes mistakes, but she's a cheerful person with a positive attitude, and loves her job. Birthday: '''27th Spring '''Wrapping paper colour: red Favourite farm animal: '''cat, dog, chick '''Rival: '''Angelo To marry Daisy... Remember that you must raise Stuart and Ethel's friendship to at least 30.000FP (4 hearts). Schedule *Sunday through Saturday - Rainy **6:00 am to midnight: Hotel Stuart *Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday - Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 4:00 pm: Hotel **4:00 pm to 8:30 pm: Hotel area **9:00 pm to midnight: Hotel *Wednesday - Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 7:00 am: Hotel **(Out of town) **6:30 pm to midnight: Hotel *Saturday and Sunday - Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 12:00 pm: Hotel **12:30 pm to 6:30 pm: Zephyr Town **9:30 pm to midnight: Hotel *Bazaar Day - Spring, Summer, and Winter season **6:00 am to midnight: Hotel *Bazaar Day - Fall season **6:00 am to 12:30 pm: Hotel **1:00 pm to 3:30 pm: Bazaar **5:30 pm to midnight: Hotel Gifts '''Most loved gift (+800FP): '''Strawberry Pie '''Most hated gift (-1000FP): '''Spotted Pond Frog Items *+500FP: (nothing) *+150FP: Blue Brooch, Strawberry Tea Can, Orange Tea (Can), Fruit Yogurt, Yellow Brooch, Bottled Chestnuts, Bottled Walnuts, Grape Tea (Can), Good Fruit Yogurt, Great Fruit Yogurt, Sandrose, Diamond, Cherry Tea (Can), Chocolate, Rice Candy, Toy Flower, Topaz, Pineapple Tea Can, Honeycomb, Banana Tea (Can), Pink Cat Flower, Pink Diamond, Pink Brooch, Blueberry Tea (Can), Magic Blue Flower, Magic Red Flower, Muscat Tea (Can), Light Blue Brooch, Green Brooch, Moondrop Flower, Purple Brooch, Peach Tea (Can), Apple Tea (Can), all Fireflies and Butterflies. *-200FP: Red Wine, Fall Wine, Empty Can, Stone, Strawberry Wine, Horse Treat, Branch, Scrap Metal, Chestnut Wine, Fish Fossil, Fish Bone, Weed, Sangria, Four Seasons Wine, Champagne, White Wine, Material Stone, Cherry Wine, Chicha, Letter in a Bottle, Legendary Treasure, Animal Medicine, Tomato Wine, Orange Wine, Long Boots, Summer Wine, Chicken Feed, Pineapple Wine, Honey Wine, Banana Wine, Spring Wine, Beer, Blueberry Wine, Lumber, Peach Wine, Snowball, Apple Wine, Rose Wine, Pet Food, Fodder, all kinds of Fish, all Dragonflies, Locusts and Beetles. *-500FP: Poisonous Mushroom, all Cicadas and Frogs. Cooked gifts +500FP: '''Desserts: Apple Pie, Pumpkin Pudding, Cookies, Walnut Cookies, Cake, Yam Dessert, Cheesecake, Party Cheesecake, Cherry Pie, Churros, Chocolate Cookies, Chocolate Banana, Chocolate Fondue, Choco. Party Cake, Chocolate Cake, Trifle, Pineapple Pie, Baumkuchen, Honey Cake, Fruit Shiratama, Blueberry Pie, Party Cake, Pancakes, Steamed Cake, Mont Blanc, Stewed Apple. +150FP: *'Appetizer:' Jelly Bread, Scone, Butter Roll, Fruit Sandwich, French Toast, Steamed Bread *'Desserts:'Ice Cream, Strawberry Sweet, Egg Tart, Sponge Cake, Kurikinton, Bamboo Dumplings, Soy Pudding, Donuts, Pudding, Herb Cookies, Toasted Rice Candy, *'Others:' Apple Tea, Strawberry Jam, Orange Tea, Grape Tea, Strawberry Tea, Cherry Tea, Pineapple Tea, Banana Tea, Peach Tea, Grape Jam, Blueberry Jam, Blueberry Tea, Muscat Tea, Apple Jam -200FP: *'Appetizer:' Curry Bread, Curry Dumpling, Roasted Poisonous Mushroom *'Main Dish:' Curry Rice, Milk Curry, Dry Curry, Seaweed Curry, Vegetable Curry *'Others:' all kinds of Wine, Beer, Champagne... alcohol in general -500FP: *'Main Dish:' Spicy Curry, Ultimate Curry, Supreme Curry, Rainbow Curry, Spicy Food *'Others:' Failed Dish Heart Events Black Heart Event *Walk into the Hotel *7:10 am to 4:00 pm - Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday *8:00 am to 12:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day Purple Heart Event *Walk from Zephyr Town to the Hotel area *6:00 pm to 7:00 pm *Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *Daisy is at a purple heart color (10,000 FP) or higher *Angelo has 5000 FP or more *You have seen the Black Heart Event Blue Heart Event *Walk into the Hotel *7:10 am to 4:00 pm - Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday *8:00 am to 12:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *Daisy is at a blue heart color (20,000 FP) or higher *Stuart has 5000 FP or more *Ethel has 5000 FP or more *You have seen the Purple Heart Event Yellow Heart Event *Walk from the Waterfall Area to Zephyr Town *2:00 pm to 5:00 pm *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar day *Daisy is at a yellow heart color (40,000 FP) or higher *You have seen the Blue Heart Event Rival Heart Events If you play as a boy, your rival for Daisy's affections will be Angelo, the local artist. Black Rival Heart Event *Walk from Zephyr Town to the Hotel area *6:00 pm to 8:00 pm *Monday or Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *Year 1, Spring 16 or later *Daisy (boy player) or Angelo (girl player) at a black heart color Purple Rival Heart Event *Angelo's house *8:00 pm to 10:00 pm *Saturday, Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *You have seen the Black rival event *Year 2, Spring 16 or later *Daisy (boy player) or Angelo (girl player) at a black or purple heart color Blue Rival Heart Event *Walk from the Waterfall area to Zephyr Town *1:00 pm to 5:00 pm *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *You have seen the Purple rival event *Year 3 later *Daisy (boy player) or Angelo (girl player) at a black, purple, or blue heart color Yellow Rival Heart Event *Enter the Hotel *Saturday, Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day *You have seen the Blue rival event *Year 4, Spring 15 or later *Daisy (boy player) or Angelo (girl player) at a black, purple, blue, green, or yellow heart color Category:Characters